Untitled
by Shadow-Keeper0
Summary: Crossover between the first digimon series and frontier (Some language used, I'm not too familiar with the Ratings yet.)(This is my first fic)


Chapter 1  
  
Kouji glanced at his cell phone again. 'Man, that was a weird time,' he thought, thinking about the time with the other kids in the digital world. He had kept in touch with them, but it was beginning to slip away ever so slightly. It had been almost a full year and everything was just weird after they got back. Their parents had wondered how we got to know each other, and Kouji's step mom and his dad had were confused when all of the sudden their son was more open to them. But he kept the secret of him and Kouchi from him. He would probably tell them someday, but not now.  
All of the sudden, he found himself on his bottom on the sidewalk. "Ouch," he said, standing up and looking to see who or what he'd run into. His eyes went wide when he noticed it was a dinosaur-type digimon. "Where'd you come from?" He asked, pocketing his cell phone. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Digital World?"  
The digimon seemed to be taken aback by Kouji's statement. "Aren't you afraid of me?" It asked.  
"Why would I be? You're just a digimon, aren't you?" Kouji shrugged and turned to leave.  
"How do you know what I am? Are you a digidestined?" the digimon asked.  
"Kinda, but you never answered MY question," Kouji snapped back.  
The digimon looked kinda hurt by his statement, then embarrassed. "Uh, what was your question again?" Kouji sighed.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in the Digital World? After all, we didn't save it for nothing. We saved it so you COULD live there," Kouji asked.  
"Oh, but...what? I'm confused. I'm a digimon, but I have a human companion that I live with. Where's yours? You said that you were a digidestined, so where is your digimon?"  
"Well, I don't know really, after we got... wait, why am I explaining myself to a little digimon like you?" Kouji realized. He didn't have time for this. Let someone else take him back. He said that there were others, they could do the job. He turned to walk back in the direction he'd been originally been going.  
But the small digimon was persistent. "Wait! If there are other digidestined, then Taichi and the others should know. Come with me!" And before Koji knew it, he was being dragged along by this small dinosaur digimon. 'Man, he's stronger than he looks!' Kouji thought as he winced at the grip the digimon had on his arm. 'Ouch.'  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
The small digimon, Agumon as he made himself known, had finally let go of his arm when they reached a small apartment building. Agumon led Kouji up the stairs while Kouji absent-mindedly tried to retrieve circulation in his arm. They stopped in front of an apartment and Agumon knocked three times. A teenaged boy about sixteen opened the door.  
"Well there you are Agumon, where did you go off to?" It was then that he noticed that Agumon had brought a companion. "Oh, and who are you?" He asked.  
"Taichi, don't be so rude, let them in!" came a girl's voice from inside. Taichi sighed and opened the door wider to let the two inside. Agumon went in without hesitation, but Kouji remained where he stood.  
"Aren't you going to come in?" Taichi asked, giving Kouji an odd look. Kouji stared at Taichi. 'Takuya would like him. They both wear goggles...' Then it hit him. 'No! Not another one! It's bad enough with just Takuya, but if this guy's anything like him, we're all doomed!' He shook his head.  
"I don't think so. It's Agumon's fault that I'm here in the first place. I didn't want to come here. Goodbye," Kouji said and turned to walk down the stairs.  
"Wait, there must be a reason Agumon brought you here. Why did he?" Kouji turned back to the older goggle head.  
"He said that you ought to know that there are other digidestined. Well, you know now, so I'm leaving." And with that, he turned and continued on his path, only to be stopped again, this time by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly. "Don't touch me," Kouji sneered. The hand immediately left his shoulder.  
"Hey, don't be like Yamato. Now, come on inside and we can straighten this thing out and you can go. Agumon was right. If there are new one's then we should know about them." Kouji turned and sighed.  
"Fine, but I'm not going to explain everything, and my other friends are to be left out of this. This is between you and me. Got it?" Taichi nodded and Kouji followed him inside his apartment.  
Inside, Taichi took Kouji into an office like room that held a computer and lots of books. He sat down on the floor while Taichi picked up a phone. Before he dialed anything though, he asked Koji a question. "Hey, is it okay if I call over the rest of my team for this?" Once Kouji nodded, he hurriedly dialed numbers and invited five more people to come over.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
One by one, Taichi's friends started to arrive. Once everyone was there, Taichi started to explain what little he knew. "Well, as far as I know, this kid's another digidestined," he paused to listen the other's gasps before he continued. "Agumon brought him here saying that we should know. He probably scared the boy to death, the way he brought him here."  
"No, actually. He wasn't scared of me at all. He was more annoyed than scared," Agumon pointed out, walking into the room. Kouji glared at him.  
"Well, let's get this over with so I can leave," Kouji stated leaning one hand on his knee and the other resting on his chin. They all laughed. "What?" he asked, annoyed.  
"It's just that you sounded just like Yamato right then."  
Kouji blushed a bit. "Oh."  
They heard a knock on the door and Taichi went to answer it. There stood his mom and they passed some words before he closed the door again. He turned to everyone in the room. "Guys, we have another guest. My mom doesn't know who he is, but he wears goggles and was..."  
"Takuya!" Kouji jumped up and left the room. Everyone there had confused looks strewn across their faces before they all rushed out of the room after Koji. They got to the front door and they found the bandana clad boy that had just rushed out and the newcomer standing in the hallway outside the apartment talking casually.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" The goggle headed boy asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same think," was the reply.  
Taichi interrupted. "And how many of these new digidestined ARE there???"  
Kouji and Takuya looked at Taichi with surprised faces. "Five, why? How did you know we were digidestined?" Takuya asked.  
"I told them," Kouji replied. Takuya looked back at his friend.  
"Oh."  
"Well, let's get back inside, and hopefully no one else shows up, ne?" Taichi suggested. Takuya nodded and they all went back inside. Taichi sighed, closing the door to the computer room once again.  
"Alright, let's try this again, shall we?" Taichi took his seat on the floor next to the rest of his friends leaving Takuya and Kouji on the other side facing the first digidestined. "You guys can start when you want to."  
Takuya and Kouji looked at each other expectantly before Takuya shrugged and started. "Well, my name is Takuya Kanbara and this is Kouji Minamoto. There are five of us, Kouji, me, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki..."  
The redhead with the laptop sitting in front of him interrupted. "Wait, if you're digidestined, then where are your partners? All of us have digimon for partners."  
Kouji shook his head. "We aren't exactly digidestined. We don't have digimon partners. We evolve into digimon, otherwise known as the ten Legendary Warriors."  
"Whoa, is that even possible? And you said five, how is there ten if you only mentioned five?"  
"Oh, we forgot about your brother, didn't we Kouji?" Takuya laughed. "Yeah, Kouji's twin brother, Kouichi. And the other four were under Cherubimon's control until we defeated them. They were turned into digi- eggs and actually helped us defeat Lucemon. That actually sums it all up, doesn't it?" Takuya turned to Kouji, who nodded.  
"You said that you turned into digimon, what kind of digimon?" Taichi asked.  
"Um, all sorts. I turn into Agnimon, Kouji into Wolfmon, Izumi into Fairymon, Junpei into Blitzmon, Tomoki into Chakmon, and Kouchi into Duskmon. Oh wait, after he turned good he turned into Lowemon, I forgot."  
"Turned good?"  
"Too many questions..." Takuya complained. "How about we just write you a report on our adventures in the digital world..."  
Koji looked at Takuya like his friend had lost it before turning to the rest of the group. "Well, Kouchi worked for Cherubimon before he fought us and became good. Cherubimon gave him the spirit of darkness when he entered the digital world. He didn't get to the digital world like the rest of us though. He was chasing after me and missed the elevator, so he went down the stairs only to trip and get hurt. His subconscious was the only thing that was in the digital world. His body was in the hospital in the real world. I didn't even know I had a brother until I fought him and found out that he was a human just like the rest of us."  
Taichi looked shocked. "You guys must have had it pretty rough. How did you get to the digital world and how did you become digides-er- legendary warriors?"  
"Well, we got emails on our cell phones asking if we wanted to play a game..."  
"Some game." Kouji interrupted.  
"Shut up Kouji. We then got on trains and we all went down this elevator that went much farther than it was most likely supposed to. There were trailmon at the bottom and we all got on. We five stayed while the others were put back on the trailmon and taken back to the real world."  
Taichi shook his head. "Well, okay. Now that that is over with, anyone up for some pizza?" Takeru, Hikari, Koushiro, Mimi, Yamato, Yolei, Cody, Daisuke, Jou all sweat dropped. "What? I'm hungry." He whined and got up to go and order some pizza.  
Takuya leaned over to whisper to Kouji. "And what was the point in telling these guys that?" Kouji shrugged.  
"Well, at least now it's over with and we can leave this place and never have to speak to them again. They wouldn't let us leave without us telling them all of that." Kouji whispered back to him. He stood up and looked around the room again. He noticed the others that were still sitting there, staring at them. "What?" He asked them, obviously annoyed. The one with the laptop turned his attention to typing on it.  
"Well, I don't know about you," Takuya stood up and stood next to Kouji. "But don't you think that we deserve to know YOUR names now that we told you everything?" The computer whiz looked up from his laptop.  
"Um, I guess so." He smiled. "I'm Koushiro."  
"Mimi."  
"Jou."  
"Takeru, aka T.K."  
"Yolei."  
"Yamato."  
"Hikari."  
"Cody."  
"Daisuke. And the one that just left was Taichi, Hikari's bigger brother."  
"Yeah, and Yamato and T.K. are brothers also."  
"That's nice. I have to go before Kouichi finds out that I made a pit stop before I went to his house. Bye." Kouji said and walked out of the room. After the door closed, Takuya sighed and plopped back down onto the floor.  
"Well, there goes the lone wolf. He hasn't changed since the digital world." Takuya shook his head, his eyes closed. 


End file.
